hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 Pacific typhoon season/August
August 12W.HAIKUI 99W.INVEST TCFA.--Cyclone10E-Mail 03:04, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 12W Now 12W.--Cyclone10E-Mail 21:19, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Haikui Hello Haikui.Cyclone10E-Mail 03:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Eww JTWC. Hey Haikui of the Danelia family, welcome to the world :P atomic7732 Welcome back, Atomic. And hello Haikui. Likely will head for China, but then recurve towards Japan/South Korea at the last minute. Ryan1000 14:35, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Haikui's making landfall in 5 days :| Cyclone10E-Mail 20:58, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Haikui Expected to recurve while inland.--Cyclone10E-Mail 16:04, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :200,000 people are evacuated in Shanghai.Cyclone10E-Mail 18:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Flooding is a huge concern with this storm. It's been stalling over China for days, and the results probrably won't look good. Ryan1000 18:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Haikui It's gone now. Tons of damage in Philippines.--Cyclone10E-Mail 21:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) 13W.KIROGI 90W.INVEST Subtropical and heading eastward.--Cyclone10E-Mail 19:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 13W Another fish.--Cyclone10E-Mail 20:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm 13W JMA has issued the last advisory :O Cyclone10E-Mail 03:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Kirogi Has been named by JMA and JTWC. No strengthening is forecast as it will move over colder water. 65.34.84.50 17:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Kirogi Weakening.Cyclone10E-Mail 04:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Kirogi Gone.Cyclone10E-Mail 03:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 92W.INVEST I think this is what's left of 91C. TCFA and heading northeastward.... Cyclone10E-Mail 15:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Back to CPHC's responsibility.Cyclone10E-Mail 02:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) 14W.KAI-TAK A new invest.--Cyclone10E-Mail 03:07, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 14W (Helen) New depression, PAGASA have already named it Helen. They take it between the Philippines and Taiwan —''12R.KIEWII'' 13:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Likely to head towards Taiwan and China as a tropical storm or typhoon over the next few days. Ryan1000 18:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Kai-tak Hi Kai-tak. —''12R.KIEWII'' 02:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks like Kai-Tak may pull a Saola. Simlover123 (talk) 03:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I take this on a westward track, towards Hong Kong (where it might hit the site of Kai-Tak Airport). But it will likely recurve towards Taiwan. AndrewTalk To MeContribsMail Me 04:05, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I have Kai-tak making landfall in China, and dissipate inland.Isaac829E-Mail 13:07, August 13, 2012 (UTC) JTWC's forecast track of of 13/1500z is too far west. A close approach is likely to Taiwan is likely, then a landfall on China —''12R.KIEWII'' 17:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Kai-tak is still moving westward. JTWC predicts a landfall near Hong Kong :| Isaac829E-Mail 16:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Kai-tak has made its first landfall.Isaac829E-Mail 00:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Kai-tak has also made its first ever return over the open ocean waters. —''12R.KIEWII'' 14:54, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Kai-tak Nice eye feature, and still a STS for JMA.--Isaac829E-Mail 00:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Kai-tak Long gone.--Isaac829E-Mail 22:18, August 23, 2012 (UTC) 95W.INVEST New invest.Isaac829E-Mail 16:07, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Gone.Isaac829E-Mail 22:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) 15W.TEMBIN 96W.INVEST Looks great for an invest.Isaac829E-Mail 22:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Tembin Now a TS.--Isaac829E-Mail 15:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) May become a problem for Taiwan. Simlover123 (talk) 18:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Saola already was.Isaac829E-Mail 18:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) System looking sexy at the moment. ATCF ups it to 60 kt, but I wouldn't be too surprised if it actually was a typhoon. —''12R.KIEWII'' 19:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Tembin Even by JTWC standards, Tembin is a typhoon (and named Igme). AndrewTalk To MeContribsMail Me 03:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Will probably be a cat 4 or 5 at landfall.Allanjeffs 03:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Currently at 110 kt, with a peak expected near 125 kt. Should be a biggiee. —''12R.KIEWII'' 14:36, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Yep. RIing right now.Isaac829E-Mail 21:53, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Now at 115 kt and expected to peak as a marginal super typhoon like Guchol did. --HurricaneMaker99 23:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Forecast to go in a loop after make landfall and reemerging out to sea.--Isaac829E-Mail 03:17, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Tembin (2nd time) Might become a typhoon again.--Isaac829E-Mail 15:38, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Tembin (2nd time) Yep.Isaac829E-Mail 21:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Tembin (3rd time) And back down.Isaac829E-Mail 21:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) JTWC has issued the last warning. JMA should do the same later. :P Isaac829E-Mail 11:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Tembin I was right.Isaac829E-Mail 20:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) 16W.BOLAVEN 97W.INVEST Not as good.Isaac829E-Mail 22:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Lies. TCFA issued, probably a TD by 03/09z. —''12R.KIEWII'' 15:53, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression 16W Should be a strong typhoon in a couple of days.--Isaac829E-Mail 03:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Bolaven Named now... so lets have a party —''12R.KIEWII'' 14:38, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon Bolaven RI coming soon....Isaac829E-Mail 14:50, August 21, 2012 (UTC) This storm really scares me. I have a bad feeling this storm could mirror Typhoon Saomai of 2006 and crush China as a monstrous super typhoon. They better keep their eyes out. This is not looking good. Ryan1000 00:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Ryan, most signs point to a China/North Korea landfall.Isaac829E-Mail 03:29, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Still not looking good. Initially it looked like it would follow Saomai, but either way, 2 majors in WPac aren't anything to be taken lightly. This could cause lot's of damage to Okinawa or the surrounding islands. Even if it does make it all the way to North Korea, by then it would only be a tropical storm. Ryan1000 20:03, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Err...JTWC now has Bolaven making landfall in North Korea at typhoon strength.--Isaac829E-Mail 15:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::GFS sees it hitting China as a strong storm, possibly a C2/C3. Ryan1000 16:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Now up to 130 kt, some more strengthening is possible. —''12R.KIEWII'' 20:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Bolaven has 3 eyewalls....Isaac829E-Mail 22:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :...and a very low pressure of 910 mb.Isaac829E-Mail 02:21, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Bolaven (2nd time) JTWC last advisory as it makes landfall in North Korea. It should be a disaster.--Isaac829E-Mail 21:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Bolaven Gone.Isaac829E-Mail 21:39, August 29, 2012 (UTC) 98W.INVESTEdit ...Isaac829E-Mail 22:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Gone.Isaac829E-Mail 22:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) 99W.INVEST TD according to JMA.Isaac829E-Mail 22:18, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Gone (or de-invested).Isaac829E-Mail 03:08, August 25, 2012 (UTC) 90W.INVEST A new invest.--Isaac829E-Mail 01:11, August 27, 2012 (UTC)